rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Pheromone Control
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Pheromone Control ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- A mechanism purportedly used by Ryan (implied to vilify him) to allegedly take away the city inhabitants Free Will (and thus go against his own Philosophy... yada yada ). Assume its something mixed into the Plasmids/Tonics (conveniently being sold to both sides/everyone - Note - you have to be a 'Splicer' for it to work). The embedded genetic modification would make the human subject able to be affected by 'Pheromones' deployed 'in the air', which would then affect the 'dosed' Splicer's behavior(At Best it would probably be to get them to stop fighting/destroying Rapture). This would nullify Atlas's army of Terrorists, which having happened was to be largely the situation when YOU (The Player as Jack) arrive in Rapture in BS1. ---- ---- ---- Also linked (maybe) to writer allegation that Ryan forced everyone to 'Splice Up' just so he could get control of them ( OH YES, Just what Ryan needs - MORE insane Splicers ... ). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Suchong suggesting the measure (a War Measure) which Ryan found repugnant ref audio diary (BaSx has Suchong suggesting this WAY TOO EARLY - DLC writers just tossed in a reference to the previous games to link to the Elizabeth/Songbird 'bonding' stuff). --- --- --- ??? Why cannot the Pheromone method of control be used against Sophia Lamb's Splicers ??? : * Must be a reason: Ryan, with use of Fontaine Futuristics, then didn't simply later have used the same technology -- instead Sofia Lamb later retained control of that part of the City. * Administering it when there was a ADAM shortage - That might be problematic (as it was distributed via Gatherers Gardens, in-use already) * Possibly, Splicers eventually became immune to it. And with them running wild 'post-Lamb', you couldn't get ahold of them to 'recondition them' with booster/adjustment treatments. --- --- --- Do Not Forget Me ... ''' : The Amnesia Project which Ryan had his labs working on - to be able to safely send people ('Exiles') back to the Surface. Obviously it hadn't worked by BS1 times (or worked too well - though with possible uses for the 'Unrecoverable Insanes') The problem was how to control the application so that you wipe only the memories of Rapture, but NOT the person's personality/life, etc ... THC in Marijuana causes memory loss (amongst other damage). That was probably looked into, but was quickly shown to be insufficient/damaging in too many other ways. --- --- --- '''Free Will (Truely How Much Was It Threatened by 'Ryan' ?) : Pheromone 'Control' to keep the insanity/damage under control (Consider : It only affects ADAM-using Splicers, who are only part of Rapture's population) - It eliminated Atlas's army of Splicer thugs/terrorists/destroyers threatening the survival of everyone in Rapture. Ryan had control of most of the ADAM to try to prevent/limit its further use, his scientists and technicians to develop a Cure (possibly utilizing an offshoot of the Vita-Chamber technology), the City so far wasn't falling apart that much (witness it still largely there ~7 years later in BS2). 'Pheromones' don't offer robot-like control. Fontaine/Atlas's violence/menacings/destruction had a MUCH more Negative Effect on the Citizens of Rapture's "Free Will". Were not the Splicers slaves to their addiction ALREADY ? More than a few Citizen still are left (can't blame the sane ones for running away from the vicinity of Jack/Delta who are shooting up things everywhere they go). Many survived and eliminated or drove away the dangerous Splicers from THEIR areas. Rapture was far from being a 'done deal'. What Atlas destroyed, Ryan could rebuild with order restored. --- --- --- Pheromone 'Control' ''' : I suppose you could have this 'Pheromone' thing be something more complex. Calming the population (just to have them do normal things - ie- survival related) would get Ryan what he needed (How much resources/time would Ryan have for quickly developing anything more complex '''IF that was a sufficient result?) Individual people (and the human brain) are too different to control in more than a basic/general way - Only using universally deployed chemicals ? (Fontaine's brainwashing the 'empty slate' of Jack took intensive and long work and still didn't create robotic behavior.) If the city was to live, the population COULD NOT be disabled by it, or the everyday actions keeping the City and all of them alive would stop. Individualized/customized 'dosage' would be difficult to create and implement, and it takes time/effort to 'brainwash' control people sufficiently, without it completely backfiring. The 'Things are Normal' announcements, we heard, weren't "mind-controlly" enough sounding to be more than generally directed behavior reinforcement on the population (all Splicers AND also the remaining 'normal' people). If citizens were 'robotized' by those chemicals/whatever, they would all have to be individually directed. A State where people were simply psychologically influencible wouldn't work, as Atlas could still order his 'Troops' to fight for him. Perhaps Ryan could simply neutralize the Splicers, and use his remaining unmodified Citizens Militias (You saw that poster calling for people to report ...) and/or 'adjusted' order-following Splicers (controlling/countering the general sedative effect in a way Atlas could not). We did see Ryan arm citizens (they didn't seem like Security Men, did they?) at Jack, perhaps employing some 'Destroy The Outsider' type of instinct-like 'Pheromone' response, along with that big 'Bounty' bribe (( '' Why he hadn't used THAT to quickly destroy Atlas is another 'Cuz' story flaw mystery. '' )). Similarly, the 'Paid in ADAM' motivation seems to have been used alot (ie- Brenda and Charlie), which implies the population wasn't wholly Mind-Numbed by whatever Pheromone Control was in place. and peoples basic motivations could also be employed. How this Pheromone Control was used (by locality or by duration) is generally vague (( '' Its just a Simpleton forced-story 'Evidence' excuse to show what a Tyrant/Hypocrite Ryan is supposed to be -- WITHOUT actually showing an understanding of what is involved. '' )) The 'Solution' Hah, the lame writers missed their opportunity to have Andrew Ryan (their utter tyrant) MOUTH THE WORDS "Final Solution" ... - Remember, THIS was also before Ken Levine magically mutated Ryan into a Jew for his Authentic Diversity self-serving spiel he spewed when trolling for a new job ... ( supposedly a genetic element embedded in them via an additive to the machine-sold ADAM products ... via the Gatherers Gardens) -- which likely made ADAM-using people susceptible to control chemicals, which could THEN be applied specifically in needed areas and less in others, or some different (variant) chemicals employed which could cause different basic responses. Fontaine/Atlas might prevent/impair some such chemical deployment (though his research operations were likely in shambles/non-existent), but the Air had to come from somewhere else, and certainly Atlas could NOT do that effectively in areas he did not control (and Ryan could keep gaining ground on him --- Where Ryan's forces just chucking in some calming control "Play Nice" grenades ...). --- --- --- Lost Opportunities In Illustrating : We could have had at least one area in the BS1 game where the Pheromone Control was made obvious (locking down Arcadia and spraying Pheromones to have the locals attack Jack - instead of the illogical 'Now you're going to run out of Air, Bwahahahah !!', which would actually take weeks, (But then THAT was the writer's blatant painting of 'Ruthless'/'Mad' Ryan, who's now (in the story) gonna 'Destroy ALL of Rapture's air' to GET Jack). --- --- --- Pheromone Control Mentioned (in MultiPlayer) ? : Rank 36 : "Well, that old rumor mill is at it again, friend! This time, our competitors have made up a wild story about additives in our Plasmids which make you vulnerable to brainwashing!" This final entry makes it seem like what ? - That the 'Final Reward' was a trip to the cells in Fontaine Futuristics to become a Big Daddy or another demented/insane Splicer test subject ?" How about instead, YOU are gone (no longer show up at the battles) because you are now sitting at home (or going to work), all nice and calm, under the 'Mind Control' which has made you simply stop fighting (Pheromones are simple brain chemicals and would only allow very simple 'control' -- not something like "Hunt Down Atlas and bring me his head"). Jack's WYK was a far more complex (chemicals, genetics, supervised audio/visual/physical) conditioning ... Eliminating the destructive fighting, and Nullifying Atlas's Splicer Army would basically all but WIN the 'Civil War' for Ryan, and leave just Atlas alone with a dragnet of Ryan's security men closing in on him. (Which makes Ryan's "Suicide" so utterly ridiculous.) --- --- --- 'Pheromone Thingee (Pheromonic Control) ' : I suppose you could have the Pheromone thing be something more complex. Calming the population (just to allow normal activities/functioning) would get Ryan what he needed. How much resources/time would Ryan have spend on developing anything more complex IF that was sufficient ?) Individual people (their brains) are too different/difficult to control in more than a basic/general way, when only using universally deployed (airborn) chemicals. Possibly it was a Genetic Mod introduced into the ADAM supply, which on being chemically triggered (trigger being present in the air) causes release of Endorphins or somesuch. If the City was to live, the population COULDN'T be mentally disabled by it, or everything keeping them all alive would stop. Individualized/customized 'dosage' would be difficult to create and implement, and it takes time/effort to 'brainwash' (control) people sufficiently, without it completely backfiring. The 'Things Are Normal' public announcements we heard weren't "mindcontrolly" enough --sounding to be more like a generally directed/suggestive method of Behavior Reinforcement upon the population (Splicers AND the remaining Normal people). If people were Robotized by the chemicals, they would all have to be individually directed for anything specific. A state where people were simply psychologically influenceable wouldn't work, as Atlas could still order his 'troops' to fight for him. Perhaps Ryan could neutralize ALL the Splicers and use his remaining unmodified citizens (ie- that Poster calling for "Unmodified Citizens to Report" ...) and/or 'adjusted' order-following Splicers (countering the general sedative effect in a way Atlas couldn't). We DID see Ryan aim Citizens (Splicers, as they didn't seem like still 'normal' Security men) at Jack, perhaps employing some 'Destroy the Outsider' type of instinct-like response, along with the 'Bounty' bribe (why Ryan hadn't used THAT tactic to quickly destroy Atlas is another mystery). Similarly, the 'paid-in-ADAM' motivation seems to have been used (ie- Brenda and Charlie) generally, which implies the Splicer population wasn't so Mind-Numbed by whatever Pheromonic Control was in place, and basic motivations could also still be employed (incentive to extra effort if they were 'calmed', etc...). How generally it all (Pheromonic Control) was used, by locality or by duration, is vague. This 'Solution' likely made ADAM-using people susceptible to control chemicals, which could be applied specifically in needed areas and lessened in others, or maybe different chemicals employed could cause different basic responses. Atlas might prevent/impair some such chemical deployment, but the air had to come from somewhere else and certainly he couldn't do it effectively in areas he didn't control (and Ryan could keep gaining ground on him --- His Security men just chucking in some calming control "Play Nice" grenades as they advanced). --- --- --- --- --- . .